Lets Not Waste Another Minute
by hotflower06
Summary: Edward refuses to wait but Bella is sticking to her idea of waiting until their honeymoon. Can Edward survive until then or will his feelings get the best of him? end of Eclipse B/E pairing ch 5 redone
1. Can't Wait

**Author's Note: I was going to this ages ago but I got distracted, so now I'm back and I'll be redoing _Let's Not Waste Another Minute_! Yay! This will be more descriptive then last time, and longer**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Twilight that is Stephenie Meyers**

* * *

EPOV (Edward)

"Alice said she sent the invitations out this morning," said Bella, we were lying down outside the house staring up at the sky.

"I know, our wedding is only a month away," I said

Bella made a face at the word 'wedding' after all this time she still hadn't warmed up to the idea of us getting married.

"You do want to get married right?" I asked her

"I guess, I just want to be with you," Bella said

I looked down in her eyes, how could I have ever been so selfish I made her follow everything I wanted. How could I treat her, the one I love so horribly?

Bella moved so now she was lying on my chest I wrapped my right arm around her. Then I remembered the promise that had been made between us before the fight with Victoria.

The promise, she kept which for her case was to get married in return I would give her what she wanted. Wait scratch that what we both wanted. I suddenly became aware of how close I was to Bella my male instincts kicking in.

I know Bella thought I wasn't attracted to her, but I was extremely attracted. If she only knew what went on in my mind, good thing I was the mind reader, my thoughts could be more vulgar then any teenage boy. If it wasn't out of fear of hurting her I would have given into her wishes long ago. I began debating the wrongs and rights about giving in right now to both our desires.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Bella

Instead of answering I scooped her in my arms and ran to our meadow.

'_Edward why? If you do this now then I won't get to help with the wedding and you two will end up getting married in Vegas!'_ Alice thought, but right now I could care less about getting married in Vegas or whatever all I could think about was Bella.I thought smiling

"Why are you so smiley?" Bella asked with a cheeky grin once we got to our meadow

Oh what she does to me, now to make her blush, I thought

"Because I have the most wonderful fiancé," I answered

"That's not true," she blushed, her cheeks turning a deep red

"Oh really?" I asked in a seductive tone then I leaned in and gave Bella a kiss it started out slow, Bella had her arms wrapped around my neck trying to keep me there, today she didn't have to worry I wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

As the kiss deepened I picked her up so she was hugging my body, I gently pushed her against the tree and we slid down. With each inch I felt my body take over my mind, soon we were rolling in the grass.

'_Edward and Bella are getting frisky'_ Emmett said I ignored what followed his thoughts. Soon I wanted more, so I slid my hands up to Bella's shirt and without thinking began lifting up it up as a reflex Bella pushed her hands to my chest motioning for me to stop. I slowly pulled away from her and looked unto her large brown eyes. _I would never admit this but I could get lost in those brown spheres of hers._ Bella was panting really hard from the make out session we just had. A thought ran through my mind _why did she stop? Am I moving too fast? What if she's not ready? What if I missed my chance?_ I was scared that she might reject me; _I was ready and had been ready after she tried to give herself to me. And I had no idea how much longer I could wait, Jasper was already telling me how much sexual tension I was giving off when I was around Bella or just thinking of her!_ Bella finally caught her breath.

"Wow where did that come from? Not that I'm complaining but wow," My Bella asked still a bit out of breath.

"I've been thinking about how selfless you have been following my conditions for our wedding. And I realized how selfish I've been, so you can stop trying to please me. We can have a less extravagant wedding I'll tell Alice to stop with the preparations we can even get married in Vegas." I answered, and then Alice mentally screamed 'noooooooooooooo!'

"I also think we shouldn't wait for our honeymoon, so I was leading up to…" Bella interrupted me by putting her hand over my mouth.

"So this was all leading up to sex?" she asked her blush coming back to her light cheeks.

"If not now whenever you want but we don't have to wait," I said with a smile on my face.

"Well as much as I would enjoy this," her blush deepened "I want to wait, so it can be more special. Anyways what about your morals?" she asked

"Those stupid things I'm already damned anyway," I answered harshly

"Well still, I know Alice would be upset if we didn't have a wedding and maybe a wedding wouldn't be so bad. So let's just follow our original plan, just make sure it isn't so extravagant," she smiled

Alice's thoughts were so loud in clear in my head _'thank you Bella! We are so going shopping when you come over! I can't believe Edward nearly got married in Vegas!..."_ Alice thought I ignored the rest of her thoughts as she went through shopping details then wedding details.

"Edward I'm sorry," Bella said as my face slowly dropped, I was suddenly overwhelmed by a new feeling rejection.

'_Poor Edward rejection is harsh, I guess we will both have to live with the tension for a bit longer'_ Jasper thought as he felt my rejection.

"Good thing your bullet proof it's time to tell Charlie, do you have the ring?" Bella asked,_ we're telling Charlie_ a crooked smile spread across my face. _Bella finally accepts the marriage proposal_ I thought.

"Of course love," I said, and then I pulled the ring out and placed it on Bella's finger to there forever.

**

* * *

**

AN: Ok this is the first chapter I have redone, is it good? Or do you prefer the original, Originally I thought this was a pretty good chapter, except for a few mistakes. Hope you liked it! You know the drill now that you read it please R&R!


	2. Bella Can Wait

**Author's Note: finally chapter 2 is redone hope you like it better! Oh by the way anyone see the New Moon commercial? If not see it after you read and reviewed of course! It's awesome much better graphics then twilight!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight sadly.**

BPOV (Bella's)

"Alice said she sent the invitations out this morning," I said, we were lying down outside the Cullen's house staring up at the bright blue sky. My thoughts weren't really on the sky I was pretending that the wedding was over and… _ok maybe it isn't the best idea to have my thoughts drift that way especially since I'm lying on Edward._

"I know, our wedding is only a month away," he said running his cold fingers through my hair.

I made a face at the word 'wedding' I still wasn't use to the idea of getting married, I did love Edward but I would prefer not having to get married. _If it wasn't for Alice I would so be getting married in Vegas. _

"You do want to get married right?" Edward asked

"I guess, I just want to be with you," I answered, I didn't want to upset him but I would rather face James alone 20 times instead of getting married.

He looked down at my eyes I smiled, but his eyes moved to the sky as he fell deep into thought. At times like these I knew what he meant on wishing to know what was on each other's mind. _Can he see right through my lie?_ I wondered. _Or was his mind somewhere else not even on me?_ I shook that thought out of my mind and stared up at the sky as well.

I moved around to get comfortable I was now lying on his cold muscular chest he wrapped his right arm around me. I sighed and leaned back into his cold embrace, this was heaven just him and me. It was easy to forget he wasn't human, as I snuggled into his cold, hard side

Edward shifted beneath me; usually he was so still he was acting more and more human.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, my curiosity had become too much.

Instead of answering he scooped me up into his arms and ran to our meadow. I had gotten used to the speed of his run, it was almost relaxing and by now I knew he wouldn't hit any trees…_I hope_.

I looked up at his smiling face, "Why are you so smiley?" I asked with a cheeky grin as we reached the edge of our meadow.

His gold eyes gleamed with happiness and something else. I wasn't sure maybe lust, but that was probably my teenage hormones at work again.

"Because I have the most wonderful fiancé," he answered in a sexy tone, I almost missed the other dreaded word 'fiancé', but that wasn't the reason I blushed. The way his eyes looked like they were staring into my soul brought the blood to my face. I felt so vulnerable at that moment, so human but still I felt safe in Edward's strong grasp. For that moment I felt our bodies moving closer, and I was running out of the strength to stay away from him. But I had to, even if my body said no for Edward I had to.

"That's not true," I said, distracting myself

"Oh really?" He asked in an even more seductive tone. And before I knew it he leaned in and gave me a kiss. It started out slow and I was waiting for him to stop when I felt the urge to wrap my arms around him to keep him there, to my surprise he stayed.

As the kiss deepened he picked me up so I was hugging his body, he gently pushed me against the tree and we slid down. I felt the electricity between our bodies as they fed of each other. At that moment I was sure I was at my breaking point and if we stopped now I wouldn't be able to take it.

He slid his hands into my shirt and began lifting it up, it was just the shock I needed to break me out of my heated trance. I couldn't do this, because Edward would regret it, he would blame himself and hate himself even more. _Why hadn't Alice warned me?_ I wondered _what about the wedding?_ If he went through with this I could get my Vegas wedding and no one in Forks would ever know it would be our little secret. _But what about Charlie? _He had the right to see me have my happy ending; I needed to have the wedding for Charlie.

The sudden need for air filled me, I lifted my weak arms to his chest and nudged him. It was all he needed to get off of me. He slowly pulled away from me and looked into my eyes again, this time out of fear. _Of course he's blaming himself _I thought. I inhaled the air filling my lungs up and my chest rise and fall as I panted trying to catch my breath.

I finally caught my breath, "Wow where did that come from? Not that I'm complaining but wow," I asked still slightly out of breath.

"I've been thinking about how selfless you have been, following my conditions for our wedding. And I realized how selfish I've been, so you can stop trying to please me. We can have a less extravagant wedding I'll tell Alice to stop with the preparations we can even get married in Vegas." He answered. I looked at him surprised I hadn't expected that answer I waited for him to continue.

"I also think we shouldn't wait for our honeymoon, so I was leading up to…" I interrupted him by putting my hand over his mouth. Edward's mouth, _those kissable lips…_I mentally shook my head.

"So this was all leading up to sex?" I asked the blush coming back to my cheeks.

"If not now whenever you want but we don't have to wait," he said with a smile on his face.

"Well as much as I would enjoy this," I said my cheeks grew hotter "I want to wait, so it can be more special. Anyways what about your morals?" I asked

"Those stupid things I'm already damned anyway," he answered harshly

"Well still, I know Alice would be upset if we didn't have a wedding and maybe a wedding wouldn't be so bad. So let's just follow our original plan, just make sure it isn't so extravagant," I smiled

"Edward I'm sorry," I said as his face slowly dropped, I was reminded of when he had rejected me. But I couldn't have sex with Edward here. Not that I didn't want to but I knew deep down this was the right decision. Wow our roles in the relationship had changed drastically in the past few minutes, I now felt I had the strength to wait, surprisingly.

I realized that now was probably the best time to tell Charlie especially since he's so upset.

"Good thing your bullet proof it's time to tell Charlie, do you have the ring?" I askeda crooked smile spread across his angel face.

"Of course love," he said, and then he pulled the ring out and placed it on my ring finger to stay forever.

**AN: So there it was chapter 2! I like it better than the original and think my writing has improved hopefully you guys do to! R&R!**


	3. The Best Day Ever!

**Author's Note: I was going to this ages ago but I got distracted, so now I'm back and I'll be redoing **_**Let's Not Waste Another Minute**_**! Yay! This will be more descriptive then last time, and longer**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Twilight that is Stephenie Meyers**

EPOV (Edward)

Chapter 3: Best Day Ever

We were heading to Bella's house I couldn't help stealing glances at Bella's ring finger, where her engagement ring sat_. She truly loves me_ I thought as we pulled into her drive way, I was hit with Charlie's thoughts

'_Damn the boys here too, he must really be sucking up to her Bella be strong you can do better'_ well Charlie's hatred is still the same no surprise. I wondered what his reaction would be I quickly glanced at my phone internally debating whether to call Alice and find out Charlie's reaction or leave it and hope for the best. Sticking with the latter I got out of the car and ran to the other side to open Bella's door.

As I opened the door, Bella turned to me with a frightened face, "Edward what if he doesn't except us, I can't live without you." I hated when Bella was scared or sad she should never have a frown on her beautiful face. I grabbed her hand and we walked to the door. Charlie threw the door open obviously waiting for us. The TV boomed in the distance as the news caster talked about last night's game.

"Dad Edward and me need to talk to you" Bella said in a low whisper but Charlie was able to hear it.

'_This can't be good'_ Charlie thought. His eyes scanned the hall for his gun, _would he really try and shoot me?_

Before we reached the couch in the living room, Bella quickly said, "Dad, Edward and me are engaged!" Bella said in a happy tone. A smile graced her beautiful face, I hadn't expected her to spit it out I stared at her in awe she really did want this I realized in satisfaction.

"What?" Charlie asked his face turned horrified then confused _'I swear she said Edward and her are enga..'_ but Charlie's thought was interrupted by a very happy Bella.

"We're engaged isn't that great?" Bella asked still grinning.

"wha.. tha..ts great congratulation" _what? Charlie's ok with this?_ I stood there shocked, never had I been so incredibly shocked. But at the same moment I was incredibly happy a mix of the two emotions flowed through my immortal body.

"Wow my baby's grown up she's getting married!" Charlie's eyes began to fill with happy tears. Charlie went over to both of us and grabbed us into a bear hug. It broke me out of my happy daze.

"Thank you" I said to Charlie and hugged him back he was beginning to finally forgive me. Or at least I thought, "You'll need to tell Renee," he said

Bella's face dropped back into fear, "oh no," she breathed her eyes were wide. I grabbed her hand and held it tightly well not too tightly.

"I'm here Bella," I promised she nodded

BPOV

"I'm here Bella," he promised, I nodded in reply.

Even though amazingly Charlie seemed to be happy about Edward and me getting married, I was afraid of my mother's response. I wondered how she would take it; I was now sitting on my bed next to Edward playing with my ring. I let out a sigh and got up from Edward's arms.

"What's wrong love?" Edward asked me refusing to let go of my waist. Though after a few seconds of my struggling to get up, he let go of my waist relucentley.

"Time to tell Renee the news" I said in response to his question. Edward went to my desk and picked my phone up from its cradle passing it to me. He noticed the scared look on my face, and began kissing my neck trying to relax my nerves. I dialed Renee's number; I heard the dial tone on the other side indicating my call went through. I waited for either Renee or Phil to pick up.

"Hello?" my mom said in a tired voice, I turned to the clock it was 5am for my mom.

"It's Bella, sorry for calling so early" I said, immediately my mom seemed to wake up.

"Hi sweetie, its fine," she yawned, "is everything alright? I haven't heard from you in awhile," Renee asked. I decided Renee would probably be the least happy about me getting married young so I would lead up to telling her.

"I'm fine mom, I've just been very busy" I said trying to start with small talk, but I just wanted this conversation to end Edward was still kissing my neck and his hands were caressing my hips. So no wonder I missed what my mom asked.

"Can you repeat that mom?" I asked

"How's Edward?" Renee asked

"He's fine; do you want to talk to him?" I asked, trying to ignore Edward's very distracting distractions.

"Sure" Renee said, Edward pulled away from me and took the phone.

"Hello Renee" Edward said in a calm voice. All I heard from the conversation was "she's fine" and a few "uh huhs". Then Edward gave me my phone back, and I decided to just blurt out the news.

"Mom me and Edward are engaged!" I said to her for a second I heard nothing no breathing nothing. Then Renee said in a low voice.

"You two are getting married? Is that what you said?" I knew she was beginning to fume, but she was trying to stay calm. I answered her question with a tiny "yes"

"Well I guess you two have a strong relationship, maybe stronger then Charlie's and mine. So as much as I'm against you getting married now, it's your life so I give you my blessing" Renee said she was beginning to slur her words.

"Thanks mom! You sound tired so I let you sleep goodbye!" I said into the phone, and put it back in its cradle on my desk.

"She said yes!" I shouted to Edward

"I heard," he said but he was smiling widely too

"This has been the best day ever! I can't believe I was so worried," I said to him.

"Yes, it has been a good day I know how we could make It better," he grinned

**AN: Not what you thought right? Please Read and Review**

**Next some E/B fluff!**


	4. Wrapped up in Your Arms

**Author's Note: OK some of you may have noticed this chapter used to be telling Renee, but I thought this and last chapter were way too short. So I'm writing a new chapter filled with all Edward and Bella goodness. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not ever own Twilight**

BPOV (Bella)

My heart began beating faster in my chest as Edward pushed me down on my bed. Laying kisses from behind my ear to down my neck to the peak of my color bone.

"I want to Edward but we shouldn't," I moaned his touch sent my warm skin on fire. And I was struggling to keep from going under. "We made a promise…" but my words got lost in a moan as his hands grabbed my butt.

This wasn't like Edward at all, _where was his gentleman acts?_ _Where was his concern for my virtue?_ _What had happened to my prude fiancé_ _as Emmett like to call him?_ This wasn't Edward at all; maybe this was all a dream. _Just a perfect dream…_ I shook that thought I never had a dream like this.

Sure I had dreamt of our wedding night many times before waking up panting finding myself alone. But this felt so real and as I noticed Edward's face he wasn't the same boy he was a man. He was _**my**_ man, and that brought me to my breaking point I gave in to his touch. Lacing my fingers into his bronze hair and kissing his lips.

I was lost in a dream like state until my phone started buzzing, _right it was still on vibrate_ I pushed Edward off of me or at least tried to but he quickly moved off. I had to remind myself now wasn't the time for this. I was proud of myself, I had gotten far. All those talks with Alice and Rosalie had really helped after all.

"Hello?" I said answering the phone

"Bella! We decided to have a family get together tonight to celebrate the engagement!" Alice stated excitedly

I turned to Edward who looked slightly shocked then confused, I was glad he didn't look upset he must have realized what I had too. That this wasn't the time to test our boundaries _but maybe later could be_ I thought.

"Sounds good, what time?" I asked

"Two, I need to choose out the perfect offit after all," Alice answered

"Right," I said. I wondered if I would always be Alice's Barbie doll, but then I realized this would stop when my heart would stop. After saying bye I put the phone back in my pocket and got off the bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked

"Its 1:50 we should head to your house," I said I couldn't believe that was the time. Today had been so eventful; the engagement was finally final. Then I remembered Charlie was downstairs and he knew Edward was in my room I left my room not saying a word.

"You know it only takes a few minutes to get to my house," Edward said as we headed downstairs.

"I know but we should go before anything else happens," I told him

Edward nodded I walked into the living room where Charlie was for his day off, strangely enough watching a sitcom as it was too early for sports.

"Hey kido where you going?" he asked

"Alice is having an engagement party for Edward and me," I told him

"Well have fun then," he said

_Strange he just let me off the hook he's really relaxed about the whole engagement._ "Let's go," I told Edward

Edward nodded and walked me to his car opening the door _now there was my gentleman fiancé._

The car ride was short as expected at the speed Edward went at. Before the car was parked Alice was at the door.

"Alice be careful of my car!" Edward warned

Alice stuck her tongue out in response and pulled me to her room to get me ready for the party.

"I didn't get to say anything to Edward before you tugged me away," I said as I sat on her bed pouting.

"Doesn't matter you'll see each other in a hour or so," Alice said

"An hour is _forever_," I said stretching out the word 'forever'

"No forever is forever, now try this on," Alice said throwing me a silk blue dress.

I tried it on; of course it fit perfectly as everything from Alice always does.

"Good it fits now hair," Alice said as she pulled me into her bathroom and sat me on the chair in front of the mirror.

"Alice why are you in such a rush?" I asked her

"Because the party is in an hour," she said

"Wow that was badly planned," I mumbled

"Don't push it, I have a box of curlers and I know how to use them," she threatened

"You wouldn't," I said

"I would," she smiled "anyways it was so 'badly planned' as you said because it's only us going to be there," she said.

"But you guys already knew I was engaged, for weeks!" I stated

"Yes, but it was unofficial it isn't official until the girl gets the ring," Alice said.

I nodded understanding what she meant; I guess she also meant it wasn't official because I was ready to run off any second to get married in Vegas.

"I guess now there's no chance for Vegas," I sighed

"Don't you dare, curlers remember?" she threatened

"Chill Alice I'm not doing Vegas my parents deserve better than that," I said.

"So it doesn't have to do with your future sister in law?" she asked

"Alice you're _already _considered my sister and yes I know it would kill you if I went to Vegas," I said.

"Good." She smiled "you're ready," she said

I stared at my reflection she had done less today probably from the time crunch but I still looked good.

"When does the party start?" I asked

"Thirty seconds," Alice answered helping me out of the seat, "here," she said handing me heels!

"Alice do I really need to fall on my face tonight?" I asked

"You won't, anyways they are like three inches," Alice said

"Fine," I grumbled slipping them on

She helped me down the stairs where I was greeted by Edward in a suit.

"You look beautiful," Edward said

I smiled in response "you too,"

"Beautiful? I was going more for dashing or handsome," he said

"Those too," I said staring into his eyes, completely dazzled. The night went on and I only fell twice but I didn't mind as Edward was there whenever I fell.

I eat cake and we played games. I didn't get hone until close to midnight.

"You know I should have just stayed there," I said trying to stifle a yawn.

"We're getting married Bella, you're father should be able to spend some time with you before you leave him forever," he said.

"I guess," I said this time unable to stop myself from yawning.

"You're tired Bella, go to sleep. I'll see in the morning," he said as we pulled into the driveway I nodded, glad that I had already changed out of my dress and was back in my jeans.

"I love you," I mumbled as he carried me out of the car

"I love you too," he said

Then sleep overtook me.


	5. Edward and Emmet have the talk

**Authors Note: Another chapter of **_**Let's Not Waste another Minute**_** updated! You may notice that once again I have combined two chapters so there will be another filler chapter out in the next month. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Once again Twilight does not belong to me it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

EPOV (Edward's)

I watched my angel sleep in my arms as the night went on. I listened to her speak my name or more precise _moan_ my name. The sound was so arousing that I had to keep my mind off the girl lying beside me.

_Destruction, volcanoes, lava, hot, Bella, NO! Get back to bad things like James attacking Bella! Her hair, her pale, soft skin, skin against skin, I can't!_ Giving up I slowly slipped out from under her and quietly walked over to her rocking chair in the corner. I guess I would need to watch her from afar for a while.

She awoke a few hours later, "Edward?" she whispered, blindly searching for me in the pitch black of the night.

"Over here," I answered.

"Why are you over there and not in bed?" she asked sitting up in her bed rubbing the sleep out of her tired eyes.

"I was losing control," I answered.

"Thirsty?" she asked

I knew the question was meant to mean had I hunted recently, "not that Bella…you moaned my name." I whispered but she was able to hear me

"Oh." She said, "Sorry."

"It's not your fault, you had to get it somehow," I told her.

She frowned at me "Edward Masen Cullen I did not have a sex dream ok?" she asked I could tell she was becoming upset by my assumption.

"No I know I would have…smelled it. I wouldn't be here if you had," I told her.

She stared back; it must have been something I said because she was out of the bed in seconds and stumbling over to me.

"Go back to bed." I ordered

"No! I need to know what's with you!" she shouted at me as she grabbed onto my shirt arm. "Please!" she begged

"Shh Bella!" I said as I heard Charlie toss in his sleep over the noise he was slowly waking up. I didn't want to explain why I was in Bella's room at 3AM. _Oh I'm always here Charlie; I like watching Bella sleep _would not go down well.

"Plea-" I cut off another plea from my love with a kiss, probably not the best idea in this situation as I was still thinking in the back of my mind all the things I wanted to do with my fiancé that didn't require clothing, but in my defense I had no idea how else I could shut her up.

I pulled away as soon as Charlie fell back into his slumber, "what was that for?" she asked whispering

"You were making too much noise," I told her.

"Sorry," she mumbled getting off from my lap "I guess your right I should go back to sleep," she said slowly walking to her bed then lying beneath the thick covers, some she had kicked off due to the lack of coldness that my body usually gave her.

"Lullaby?" I asked she nodded

And I walked over embracing her from behind as I hummed her lullaby.

Bella slept through the rest of the night and I was able to hold her as she didn't once voice her dreams.

"Good morning," I said to her as her eyes once again opened.

"You stayed," she said happily as she turned over in my arms to face me.

I gave her a kiss but she pulled away within seconds, "human minute," she explained getting out of bed and grabbing a change of clothes and toiletries as she headed towards the bathroom.

I waited patiently as she did her morning routine which seemed completely unnecessary I didn't find her breath vulgar. My thoughts were broken by the ring of my cell phone.

"Hello Alice," I said checking the caller ID not that I needed to Alice had customized all my ringtones for my family. Emmet's was Macho Man, Rosalie was I Can't (Get No Satisfaction), Esme was the Snow White theme, Carlisle was the Witch Doctor, Jasper had the Emo Song, Bella (though she never used the cell phone) had Every time We Touch, and Alice had Suddenly I See.

"HI! So Bella's coming over today right?" She asked in her usual hyper pixie tone.

"Yeah I guess but we really wanted to just hang out today you know just the two of us," I said.

"You lie! You had nothing planned," Alice said.

"It's not a lie anyways Bella wants a break from planning the wedding," I told her.

"She hasn't been planning the wedding Edward. She doesn't even know the flowers there will be there or how many guests I'll invite," Alice said.

"Small Alice, remember small." I said rubbing my temple I could feel an Alice headache coming on.

"I know, just have Bella come today." She said then hung up, at that moment Bella walked back into the room.

"What are we doing today?" she asked

"You're spending the day with Alice." I told her, I knew there was no way out of this I pitied Bella I knew she hated shopping I couldn't blame her I could never understand the concept of shopping I had given up on it ages ago. Thank goodness for Alice or I would be walking around naked.

As we pulled into my driveway I heard some very disturbing thoughts coming from Emmett.

"_I wonder if Edward was ever given __**the talk**____oh this is going to be good he won't know what hit him."_ Then I heard Alice's thoughts

"_Shopping shopping, I'm taking Bella shopping" those are normal thoughts for Alice. "I hope this gives Emmett enough time to have __the talk__ with Edward, I wonder should we spend 4 or 6 hours at the mall!"_ _so Alice is in this!_ I am going to kill both of them later; they are so in deep trouble.

"_Uh Edward you're giving off strong waves of anger are you ok?"_ came the thoughts of my brother Jasper, _at least he was acting normal._

The front doors flew open and out came a very excited Alice this only happens to her when she is going shopping; it's like a drug to her. Alice ran to the side of my car and ripped the door off its hinges.

"ALICE!!!!!" I yelled at her "MY CAR, YOU RUINED MY CAR!!!!"

"Oh calm down get a new car this one is so last year jeez" she said as if it was normal for someone to tear off a door of a car. "Anyways you were both walking at a humans pace, and I needed to get Bella so we can go shopping!" as she said shopping a look of fear spread across my angel's face.

"Alice maybe the reason I'm as slow as a human is because I am one, and I don't want to go shopping." Bella complained but it was too late she was dragged away by Alice, as she was dragged away she mouthed, 'Help me.'

I got out of my car and looked at the damage from Alice, _maybe Rosalie could fix this._

"Hey bro" said Emmett that's when I remembered why I was so slow out of the car I was trying to avoid him and _his talk_. I cringed at this thought my reaction didn't go unnoticed to my brother. "I guess I didn't hide my thoughts well enough, well let's get _this talk_ started!" he boomed as he grabbed my arm I tried to stand in one place, but because of his inhuman strength he dragged me into the house. "You don't want me to carry you up the stairs to do you?" he asked me

"No I'll follow you," I decided the sooner _this talk_ was over the sooner I could see my Bella. As we walked up the stairs he turned around to make sure I was still following him. We entered his and Rosalie's bedroom; the floors were covered in books of human anatomy and books about girls loving themselves. I realized this talk was going to cover everything and that he had done a lot of research on this subject. Emmett noticed my stares at his books.

"I was researching just to make sure it was still the same dynamics," he said with a laugh, can Emmett possibly be this stupid, nothing's changed its still the same. _Wait is it different? Could the dynamics somehow be different?_ "I don't know how much you know so I'll start with the basics, since I am an expert in this field!" Emmett said with a smile. Rosalie threw open the bedroom door and grabbed the "How to love your body" book and threw it at Emmett's head screaming.

"Emmett you idiot don't go around acting high and mighty just because you can get some." Oh great Rosalie was in one of her moods _again_, "you are so not getting some tonight!" she yelled and with that she gracefully walked out the room.

"Why not?" Emmett said he looked like he would cry if he could, _why is he so sad that he won't be getting some?_ "Ok carrying on, let's start with the creation of sperm" wow Emmett cheers up fast.

"Not useful to me Emmett I haven't had sperm for at least 80 years" I said he should know this anyway. If he was a pro at this like he said, he should know that since we're dead our bodies work differently then when we were alive. Meaning the creation of sperm had stopped just like the creation of blood cells in our bodies had stopped as well. Emmett picked up one of the books called "growing up" and read through it quickly.

"So skip anything with sperm," he mumbled, "ah I bet you didn't know that every month Bella has a period." We both went to med school and know how the female body works so why do I have to review this? This wasn't even really about sex it was all about the male and female body and it was all I had learned before. This was a waste of time.

"Skip that we don't have to talk about Bella's period" I said hoping to drop that topic, I heard _"does Bella PMS?"_ Emmett asked in his mind.

"Did you just ask me if Bella PMS's?" I asked Emmett

"Yes, what's wrong with asking that?" asked Emmett he looked at me confused.

"You really are an idiot, its none of your business it's only Bella's" _jeez Emmett truly is an Idiot._

"Fine I'll ask Jasper, he will know," said Emmett "so Edward do you know where babies come from?" he asked me.

"That's it I'm leaving you are a complete idiot" as I said this I got up and walked out the door. Emmett said nothing and just watched me leave. I walked back to my car where I saw Rosalie fixing my door.

"No problem" Rosalie said to me answering my unspoken question she said. "Alice can get a little out of control over shopping can't she?" _This is a new side of Rosalie I never saw _"she really scratched up this door, but it's fixable." _Cars were the only things her and me had in common. When Carlisle first changed her, he had meant for her to be my mate. But it was obvious we weren't meant for each other._

Alice's thoughts were yelling at me _"that was so much fun! I love shopping! Bella will look great in the clothes you'll love them Edward!"_ Alice's yellow Porsche pulled into the driveway, and came to a stop and I ran to Bella's door and pulled her out and kissed her.

"I guess we were gone for far too long" Alice said shaking her head

"You two are nearly as bad as Emmett and me" _Rosalie finally admitted they were always all over each other._

"Bella!!!!" Emmett ran over to us and grabbed Bella into a bear hug after we finished kissing.

"Emmett-can't-breathe," said Bella

"Oh sorry, how was the shopping trip?" asked Emmett, Alice put her hand over Bella's mouth before she could say anything.

"It was good there was a lot of sales today" said Alice giving an answer to Emmett's question. Then she let go of Bella's mouth

"Why did you do that?" said a now angry Bella

"They don't know that we know," said Alice. _What is that supposed to mean?_

"Oh" said a still confused Bella, "tell me next time you plan on telling me before you tell them" said a now very confused Bella.

"What are you two talking about?!" I yelled at them, Bella look frightened but I was so annoyed no one was telling me. Then Alice and Bella burst into laughter, _what's wrong now?_ Bella noticed my confused face

"Sorry Edward, what Alice and me know that you don't know we know is _the talk _you had with Emmett." Said Bella who then burst into laughter again _she thought that was funny?_ Alice noticed I was still confused

"We were going to go shopping but then I kept getting visions of you and Emmett having the talk and I couldn't help myself so I told Bella!" said Alice

"Emmett why did you ask if I PMS?" asked Bella

"I thought you did after all I'm pretty sure Rose does" said Emmett.

"That's it no sex for a month!" Rosalie shouted at him

"But Rose," he whined, the two continued arguing but I blocked their voices out as I turned back to Bella and Alice.

"What makes this having the talk with Emmett so funny?" I asked Bella and Alice.

"It just is!" said Alice

**AN: Also I do not own any songs mentioned in this chapter.**

**Next Chapter:**

**-Bella's POV**

**R&R please!**


	6. Edward and Emmet have the talk part 2

**Authors Note: this is part 2 of Emmett giving Edward the talk**

**Disclaimer: twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

EPOV

"Did you just ask me if Bella PMS's?" I asked Emmett

"Yes, what's wrong with asking that?" asked Emmett

" You really are an idiot, its none of your business its only Bella's" _geese Emmett truly is a Idiot._

"Fine I'll ask Jasper, he will know," said Emmett "so Edward do you know where babies come from?" he asked me.

"That's it im leaving you are a complete idiot" as I said this I got up and walked out the door. Emmett said nothing and just watched me leave. I walked back to my car where I saw Rosalie fixing my door.

"No problem" Rosalie said to me answering my unspoken question she said. "Alice can get a little out of control over shopping cant she?" _This is a new side of Rosalie I never saw _"she really scratched up this door, but its fixable." _Cars were the only things her and me had in common. When Carlisle first changed her, he had meant for her to be my mate._

Alice's thoughts were yelling at me "that was so much fun! I love shopping! Bella will look great in the clothes you'll love them Edward!" Alice's yellow Porsche pulled into the driveway, and came to a stop and I ran to Bella's door and pulled her out and kissed her.

"I guess we were gone for far to long" Alice said shaking her head

"You two are nearly as bad as Emmett and me" _Rosalie finally admitted they were always all over each other._

"Bella!!!!" Emmett ran over to us and grabbed Bella into a bear hug after we finished kissing.

"Emmett can't breathe," said Bella

"Oh sorry, how was the shopping trip?" asked Emmett, Alice put her hand over Bella's mouth before she could say anything.

"It was good there was a lot of sales today" said Alice giving an answer to Emmett's question. Then she let go of Bella's mouth

"Why did you do that?" said a now angry Bella

"They don't know that we know," said Alice. _What is that supposed to mean?_

"Oh" said a still confused Bella, "tell me next time you plan on telling me before you tell them" said a now very confused Bella.

"What are you two talking about!" I yelled at them, Bella look frightened but I was so annoyed no one was telling me. Then Alice and Bella burst into laughter, _what's wrong now?_ Bella noticed my confused face

"Sorry Edward, what Alice and me know that you don't know we know is _the talk _you had with Emmett." Said Bella who then burst into laughter again _she thought that was funny?_ Alice noticed I was still confused

"We were going to go shopping but then I kept getting visions of you and Emmett having the talk and I couldn't help myself so I told Bella!" said Alice

"Emmett why did you say I smelled like fish?" asked Bella

"I made it up I wanted to confuse Edward, but it didn't work" said a sad Emmett _I know he was telling lies probuly to embarrass me._

"What makes this having the talk with Emmett so funny?" I asked Bella and Alice.

"It just is!" said Alice

AN: I know this chapter was bad and confusing and Im sorry

Next chapter:

Bella's real thoughts to Emmett and Edwards Talk


	7. nightmare

**Authors Note: sorry Im having trouble logging in right now so my stories might not be updated for a while. **

**Thanks for all of the reviews, story alerts, and being added to favorites! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight it is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

BPOV

I walked out of the bathroom to my room, all the while thinking about _that talk_ that Emmett and Edward had earlier. _I pretended I was fine this afternoon, but in truth I was a little confused why Emmett would give Edward the talk when he had Carlisle. Im sure Emmett took this as a joke, and for some reason I was furious at him for it. He used my own personal information and made a joke about it. Who wouldn't be mad he talked about me PMSing! In front of Edward! _

I was now at my door staring into my room Edward was sitting were I left him in my rocking chair. He got up from the chair and walked over to me, as I closed my door behind me.

"Hey, you were longer than usual I thought you said you were coming right back! I nearly came in to check on you" Edward said jokingly as he pulled me into a hug.

"I was just thinking," I mumbled but I knew he could hear my low voice and leaned my head in the crook of his neck.

"You ok?" he asked me noticing my tired face.

"Just tired that's all" I said yawning half way through as I climbed into my bed, Edward only nodded and snuggled next to me keeping a blanket between us. He whispered my lullaby in my ear and before I knew it I was out like a light.

My dream was strange, it wasn't like my usual dreams it was one that I had locked away from my childhood. In my dream it was normal day and I was walking home from middle school. Everything seemed the same until I walked through the front door and saw that my mom was murdered. But unlike the last time I had this dream instead vampires killed her.

I was woken up from Edward gently shaking me awake; I was covered in sweat from the nightmare.

"Everything ok love?" asked Edward with concern in his eyes.

"Yes everything is fine" I lied as I nestled my head on his chest

"You want me to sing you back to sleep?" he asked me, I shook my head against his chest I was too scared to see my moms pale face. "You sure?" he asked again I just nodded in return.

Whenever I was near Edward it was if my worries disappeared, he was my savior even if didn't believe it.

"Maybe your right I'll go back to sleep, I love you," I said a I snuggled into his chest before sleep took me again I heard him say

"I love you too and always will my beautiful fiancée"

………..

I woke up from my dreamless sleep still in my loves arms and said "good morning"

"Good morning to you too" he said with a smile

"Human minute" I mumbled as I got out of bed and grabbed my clothes and toiletries before giving Edward a kiss. When I leaned down to kiss him he pulled me down as well.

"Now do you really think its necessary for you to leave me here by myself while you get changed? Lets spend the day in bed you always said you wanted that" he said as he pulled me closer. And began to kiss me passionately, I forgot why I was trying to leave until my stomach rumbled reminding Edward I needed to eat.

"I'll be quick I promise" I said as I got off of Edward and grabbed my now scattered clothes and toiletries, and left the room.

………..

When I got out of the bathroom, I walked to my bedroom to find no Edward. That's when I was hit with the sweet fumes of turkey bacon and eggs. I walked down the stairs _one step at a time trying not to fall and with success I mad if safely down in one piece. _

"mmm that smells good what's the occasion?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Nothing special can't I just give my lovely fiancée a homemade breakfast?" Edward asked dazzling me with his eyes.

"Of course you can" I said with smile walking over to him wrapping my arms around his waist and whispered "you're enjoying the word fiancée a lot lately".

"Well I was afraid you'd never agree and that I would have to drag you to Vegas" he said giving me his crooked smile. So I knew he was joking, he put the bacon and the eggs on my plate and passed it to me. I smiled back at him and eat my bacon and eggs.

AN: hope you enjoyed it!


	8. Family Meeting

Authors Note: I got my first bad review  but that's ok I don't mind criticism it helps me improve.

**Sorry about not updating sooner my sister was using my computer**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight it is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

Earlier that morning EPOV

I left Bella's to go get changed, even though it pained me to leave her alone I knew she was safe with no Victoria around. As I got closer to my house I heard the muffled speech of my family and it stopped as soon as I entered the house.

Everyone was sitting on the couch, like the times when we used to have family meetings.

"Did I miss a meeting?" I asked as I walked through the living room to the stairs. Before I reached the stairs Emmett grabbed my arm and pulled me to the couch.

"Yes you did," said Carlisle, _that's weird I usually know when we have a meeting, I wonder who broke something this time. Our family meetings are usually about Emmett breaking something very precious of Esme's. _"We are worried for you" he said through his mind.

"Why?" I asked

"Because, you're not acting like your self instead your acting like a perverted 17 year old," said Rosalie, surprising me with the look of concern on her face.

"Well I am technically 17" I said in my defense. Even if it was a stupid reaction, I felt insulted.

"Before you and Rosalie have a fight, I'll tell you that we are willing to help you," said Alice. _Help me with what? Bella, doesn't seem to be interested in what I want, or she's hiding her feelings really well._

"We did some research on Bella's past," said Jasper, pulling a manila folder out of thin air.

"On her past why did you do that? We already know her past or at least I do" I said in a angry tone_. How dare he violate Bella's past if she didn't want to tell me something then she didn't have to. Though then maybe this will help me to understand her better._ I felt calmness from Jasper slowly relax me.

"Turns out night clubs are big in Phoenix," (AN: I don't know if the are I just made it up) said Emmett jumping into the conversation. "And Bella was one of the people who enjoyed them" he said finishing his thought.

"But Bella hates dancing" I said to them, _this probuly was another joke of theirs_ I thought.

"She hates ballroom dancing, but she loves the dancing in clubs," said Emmett.

"And this helps me how?" I asked them

"Because dancing like that his close and you get to move your hands all over her" said Alice, _this idea wasn't half bad. _After we made plans to go to the closest club in town for tonight. I went upstairs and changed, and ran back to Bella. On my return to Bella I heard her having a nightmare.

"Nooo, mom!" Bella was shouting in her sleep, I went over to her bed and pulled her into a hug. And gently shook her awake, it took a few minutes before she slowly calmed down and awoke.

"Everything ok love?" I asked when I was sure she was awake, I was glad to know that Charlie wasn't awaken by Bella's shouts. As though he were used to her nightmares.

"Yes everything is fine" she answered my question, while nestling her warm head into my chest.

"You want me to sing you back to sleep?" I asked knowing that Bella was tired. She only shook her head and leaned against me I asked her again and she nodded her head.

"Maybe your right I'll go back to sleep, I love you," she said as she snuggled into my said. In return to her love you I said.

"I love you too and always will my beautiful fiancée" and kissed her forehead

AN: hope you enjoyed

Next chapter:

- The Cullens and Bella go to the club


	9. The Club

**Authors Note: here is chapter 9, enjoy! Im sorry about not updating sooner**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight it is the property of Stephenie Meyer. And the song Tuesday Morning belongs to Michelle Branch **

* * *

BPOV

All day I had been told that the Cullen's and me were going somewhere, not knowing were. I got an idea when Alice dressed me in a blue tank with a tight black jean skirt, and black boots. After I complained that I was going to freeze she added the black baggy jacket on top. I knew I was right when we entered the club. Alice pulled me over to one of the booths followed by the rest of the Cullen's including Esme and Carlisle.

"Stay here, I'll be right back with your drink" said Alice as she walked away. I was about to object to drinking, but im sure she was not going to buy me an alcoholic drink.

"You want to dance?" asked Edward; I looked around noticing we were by ourselves.

"Sure" I answered him as I said this the song changed from the fast pace song to a slower one. I recognized the song as Tuesday Morning by Michelle Branch.

I remember stormy weather  
The way the sky looks when it's cold  
And you were with me  
Content with walking  
So unaware of the world

Edward walked me to the danceand held me close to him

Please don't drive me home tonight  
'Cause I dont wanna feel alone  
Please don't drive me home tonight  
'Cause I don't wanna go  
Tuesday morning  
In the dark  
I was finding out  
Who you are

I looked up at Edward and he was smiling down at me

I took your picture  
While you were sleeping  
And then I paced around the room  
If I had known then  
That these things happen  
Would they have happened with you?

I felt like it was just him and me dancing, and no one else in the world was around us.

Please don't drive me home tonight  
'Cause I dont wanna feel alone  
Please don't drive me home tonight  
'Cause I don't wanna go  
Tuesday morning  
In the dark  
I was finding out  
Who I was

even thoughdancing wasn't really my thing, I only went to clubs with my mom to keep her happy.

And if you turned around to see me and I was gone  
You should have looked outside your window  
'Cause the sun was coming up  
The sun was coming up  
Please don't drive me home tonight  
'Cause I dont wanna feel alone  
Tuesday morning  
In the dark  
We were finding out

Who we are  
Tuesday morning  
In the dark  
We were finding out  
Who we are  
Who we are  
Who we are  
Who we are

As the song ended, Edward and me walked back to our booth, and watched the other people dance. Later Alice finally returned with my drink, and gave Edward a concerned look before walking away.

"What was that about?" I asked him

He just took my hand and pulled me back to the dance floor when a fast song started. I didn't want to dance but when I looked into his topaz eyes and his arms wrapped around my waist I didn't care if I couldn't dance. We just moved to the beat of the song, after the song ended something erupted in me that caused me to jump on to Edward and wrap my legs around him and kiss him hard.

"Sorry" I said once I pulled my self together and jumped down, Edward didn't seem to care and pulled me outside.

"Its ok" he said to me with his crooked smile in a smoky tone, once we were outside, he leaned his head down and kissed me. We kissed for a while in the alleyway next to the club it felt like hours of pure bliss. When Alice and the rest of the Cullens came out, Edward and me were still all over each other.

"So I say mission accomplish," said Emmett surprising me, as I pulled away from Edwards lips and out of his arms that were rubbing up and down my bare legs.

"Its only kissing, im sure they have kissed like a million times," said Rosalie

"Yet their passion for each other seems to always surprise me" said Jasper, as he said this I yawned.

"Time to get the human home its nearly midnight" said Alice as we walked back to the car. I fell asleep in Edwards's arms as Alice drove me home.

AN: sorry about how bad this chapter is and how long it took to update


	10. Another Family Meeting

**Authors Note: chapter 10!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own twilight it is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

EPOV

I was supposed to be hunting tonight but that got cancelled with yet another family meeting on me.

"So dancing didn't work" said Emmett

"Obviously" I said in a sarcastic manner, Rosalie gave me a glare.

"Ok how about karaoke?" asked Alice

"No" we all said to her our last karaoke night was a disaster lets jut say don't give Emmett a tutu.

"Maybe you can wait its only 4 more weeks" said Rosalie everyone just looked at her strangely. "Ok I get it you cant wait," said Rosalie in a sarcastic tone looking at her nails. She began thinking about changing the color from peach to blood red.

"I know a makeover," Alice said

"This is to help Edward not make it harder" said Jasper speaking the first time in the meeting.

"How about a makeover on Edward" Alice said I twitched at the thought.

"That's not a bad idea," said Emmett, thoughts of me in a pink frilly dress ran through his mind.

"NO!" I practically yelled

"Ok ok no makeovers," said Alice with a pout and puppy dog eyes. Jasper gave me a glare

" Ok you can give me a makeover but no pink," I said giving up

"That's fine," she said smiling and giving me a hug. "Bella will be so surprised" said a excited Alice, going into her own thoughts then covering them with some dreaded Back street boys song **(AN: I have nothing against them) **

"Well what will we do if that doesn't work?" asked Jasper

"Nothing who can resist Alice's makeovers?" said Rosalie laughing; she received a glare from Jasper and me. Carlisle interrupted us with a cough we all turned to our father figure.

"Lets not force this upon Bella, she'll give in when she is ready" said Carlisle

"She was ready a month ago but I turned her down" I said in a angry tone

"You turned her down?" asked jasper taking this new information in. "maybe she's scared of rejection" said Jasper

"I would just wait," said Esme, then I was surrounded by the scent as I knew as Bella and rushed to answer the door.

"Your back early" she said, _I never left_ I thought. "I was expecting Alice to drag me around to the mall or use me as a oversized Barbie doll" she said.

"I heard that," said Alice rushing over, _we're leaving soon to give you two some space _she said in her mind. With that said I grabbed my Bella and rushed upstairs with her into my room.

"In a hurry I see" she said to me with a cheeky grin, patting the spot next to her on the gold bedspreads on my bed. I walked over and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Her finger twisted into my hair and she pulled me closer, I let my hands roam over her body.

Before we got so deeply into each other Alice threw open the door and shouted

"Makeover time" I cringed _how could I forget?_

AN: short chapter I know sorry

**Next chapter:**

**Edwards's makeover!**


	11. A Day In The Life Of Bella

**Author Note: wow 22 reviews! Sorry about updating not as much it's nearly the end of the quarter and the teachers are piling stuff on but im trying.**

**Disclaimer: as you all know I do not own Twilight that is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

BPOV

After Edward left the room, I began snickering but covered my mouth with a pillow trying to suppress them. Edward would finally know the pain of Alice's makeovers.

But living in a house filled with vampires is hard to hide sounds so Emmett of course heard my snickers.

"whats funny" he asked me, I collected myself and tried to givr him a serious answer.

"Alice.. Edward.. Makeover" I said in between laughs, he just gave me a huge smile and a loud bellowing laugh. Suddenly I remembered I had work today and I would be late if I didn't leave soon. I said my goodbyes to he Cullen's except for Alice and Edward who were somewhere.

….

I got to work a few minutes early then expected so I sat in the car thinking over the possibility's of Edwards's makeover. I knew he could not be any more gorgeous so was this a joke? 

I looked down at the clock while I was thinking 10 minutes had passed I was now late! I pulled my keys out of the ignition and walked into the store, Mike and his mother were in a fight again. So they did not notice my late entry I snuck passed them and pulled on my tacky safety orange vest.

The fighting stopped once a customer arrived after the customer left the Newton's forgot about their fight and noticed me.

"Hello Bella" said Mrs. Newton giving me a tiny smile then getting back to work.

Mike walked over to were I was "hey Bella" he said

"Hi" I said to both of them, the rest of the day was quiet the only topics revolved around the wilderness something I would rather ignore.

As soon as the clock hit 4 I was out of there.

….

I went home to prepare dinner for Charlie to think in a month I will no longer be making food for him. Instead I'll be cold, hard, and beautiful like Edward I'll be one of them. With that thought a smile spread across my face.

….

After dinner which to my disgust was fish, I took a long hot shower. I didn't realize how stressed I was until I felt the knots in my back relax. Even though Alice was doing most of the preparations for the wedding I was still helping.

After the long warm shower I walked back to my room where I was unsurprised to see Edward lying on my bed. He looked at me with a crooked smile, I realized I was only wearing the pink raggy towel that barely covered my body. Something came over me and I walked over to my bed and pulled me down beside him.

I moved closer to him snuggling into his side, he wrapped his arms around my toweled waist. He leaned his lips down to mine less then an inch away, and whispered I love you against them. Then he gave me a soft butterfly kiss that slowly grew into a deeper more passionate kiss.

Dun dun dun

**AN: what will happen next?**

**Sorry for the cliffy**


	12. Caught But Not Punished

Authors Note: enjoy

**Authors Note: enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

BPOV

Charlie burst open the door to find me on top of Edward still in my raggedy towel.

"Bells I called you 10 times… Bella … Isabella Marie Swan! What is Edward doing in your bedroom?! What were you two doing? I trusted you Bella and I allowed him in here. And this how you two spend your time?" Charlie shouted

By now I had gotten off of Edward and pulled a long top over the very showy towel, which was falling off of me.

"Its not what you think" I said I was now crying I hated to disappoint my dad, I had already disappointed him enough.

"Its not what Bella? So I wasn't interrupting you and Edward? Huh? That's what it looked like! To think I let you have my blessing! When this was happening behind my back!" he shouted at me, "and you!" he said turning to Edward "I trusted you with my daughter!" he shouted

"You still can," said Edward

"If this is you taking care of my daughter I don't want it, what happens when she's old and un able to full fill your _needs_" he said needs with a sneer. "What happens then? Will you leave her? Do you want her for her body?" Charlie's face was turning red from anger mine was turning red from embarrassment.

"I will always love Bella I don't only love her for her body. I love her unusual personality, the way she blushes when she embarrassed," he said this turning to me giving me a sheepish grin I just looked down. I noticed that Edward was wearing some new shoes from Alice's makeover.

Since I was not paying attention I was surprised to hear Charlie laughing at something Edward had said.

"Its true I have been trying but she refuses to until the honey moon," Edward said

"Ok I believe you," said Charlie I was surprised the fight was over quickly; after he said this he left. I looked at Edward in shock, for the first time that afternoon I noticed his makeover. He was wearing a gold shirt over a white tee and some loose jeans. I had to say he did look good well he always looks good

**AN: sorry I know its short but im super busy Sorry**


	13. Makeover!

Author's Note: sorry for not updating a lot, to some peoples request I will show Edward's makeover

**Author's Note: sorry for not updating a lot, to some peoples request I will show Edward's makeover**

Disclaimer: you all know I don't own twilight if I did this story would be better

EPOV

As Alice pulled me out of the room I heard the sweet giggles of my Bella, which brought a smile to my face. Soon I was brought into Alice and Jasper's bedroom where I was greeted by Emmett and Jasper.

"Alice said we could watch," said Emmett obviously noticing that I was uncomfortable by four extra eyes. "We promise not to laugh," Emmett said trying to give a truthful smile, but I could tell by his thoughts he was lying.

"He's lying" Jasper told me through his mind

"I know, it's easy to see with Emmett," I said to Jasper

"Time for makeover time!" shouted Alice, which was unnecessary because we could all hear really well.

"Unnecessary" I said to Alice as she dragged me into her oversized closet followed by my brothers.

"Try this," she said handing me a blue Henley, I quickly put it on.

"Blue is too Bella," Emmett said

"You're right," said Alice nodding grabbing a tight black tee

"Too emo," said Jasper

"How about this?" Alice was now holding a yellow-stripped polo

"Too preppy" I said, Alice grunted in return obviously getting mad

"Ok… what about this?" she asked again getting tired, this time holding up a gray v-neck.

"Too Simon Cowell," Emmett said, now trying to hold back a laugh

"Ok I know this is perfect," she said lifting up a gold shirt and a white tank underneath. We all gave her the thumbs up, "Ok on to pants," she said lifting up some baggy pants

"Too skate boarder," Jasper said

"True, ok how about this?" she said lifting up some jeans

"Perfect," I said she nodded

"Ok, shoes" she said lifting up some bright green converse "ugh these are hideous," she said throwing them to the side. "How about these?" she was now holding up some white sneakers. I nodded and quickly changed into the new clothes. "You, are nearly as bad as Bella when it comes to makeovers" Alice said

After the makeover I went over to Bella's house to find that she was taking her nightly shower. When she entered the bedroom I was surprised to find her in an old raggedy towel that was refusing to stay up. She seemed shocked that I was there but not at all self-conscious like I expected. Instead of quickly changing into something more appropriate she just walked over to me. Unable to control myself I pulled her on top and kissed her, forgetting about Charlie and the rest of the world. So I was shocked when I heard Charlie yelling, I noticed Bella was scared as she covered herself up.

"And you!" Charlie said turning on me" I trusted you with my daughter!" he shouted

"You still can," I said back

"If this is you taking care of my daughter I don't want it, what happens when she's old and un able to full fill your _needs_" he said needs with a sneer. "What happens then? Will you leave her? Do you want her for her body?" Charlie's face was turning red so was Bella's but for different reasons.

"I will always love Bella I don't only love her for her body. I love her unusual personality, the way she blushes when she embarrassed," I said turning to my blushing beauty giving her a sheepish grin. "How the sunlight plays with her hair, how she forgives others when they don't deserve it I love EVERYTHING about her" I said, "Anyway its not like I haven't tried but she is so keen on waiting, that it is so hard to change her mind"

When I said this Charlie started laughing

"Its true I have been trying but she refuses to until the honey moon," I said

"Ok I believe you," said Charlie, then he left but by what he was saying in his mind I knew we were not off the hook just yet.

"He laughed," said Bella shocked that we got off the hook so easily, I just nodded

AN: hope you enjoyed


	14. Beef Or Bacon?

Authors Note: 14th chap enjoy

Authors Note: 14th chap enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight

BPOV

_Only a few more days until the wedding im so happy_ I thought as I looked down at my wedding dress.

"Remind me why im trying this on again?" I asked

"To see if you gained any weight or in your case lost any," Alice said with a concerned look. "You need to eat Bella that's the only way you can fuel your body," she said

"I do eat, just not all the time and I was sick a while ago," I said remembering the memory.

_I was throwing up everywhere no spot was safe not a pretty picture I thought_

"Don't remind me," said Rosalie who was sitting on Alice and Jasper's bed_. _

"Well I'll have to fix the dress," said Alice sighing

"Maybe it's wedding day jitters," said Rosalie

"Could be but I know it is not," said Alice

"Look its not bad I only lost a little weight if you want I'll go and eat a cow or something," I said.

"A cow?" asked Rosalie

"Not like that it's a expression," I said

"Good because cows are disgusting," said Alice

"True I prefer bacon over beef," I said

"I was talking about blood, but it's good to know you like bacon," Alice said with a laugh

"When I was human I liked beef not the bacon it was to greasy for my taste," said Rosalie with a sad and distant expression.

"Can we have a discussion that does not revolve around food im getting thirsty," said Alice, I moved away from her slowly. "It's ok Bella," she said with a smile

"Alice didn't you just hunt with Jasper?" asked Rosalie

"Yes," she said

"Ok now im left out of the conversation," I said

"What do you think goes better with the dress the ruby necklace or the sapphire?" asked Alice holding up a sapphire and ruby necklace.

"Sapphire," said Rosalie "He likes her in blue,"

"You're right, what do you think Bella?" asked Alice turning to me still holding the necklaces

"I agree," I said

"Ok sapphire it is, I'll keep the ruby for something else," Alice said

Alice put the sapphire necklace on me and added a matching bracelet and earrings.

"Perfect," she said

"You look wonderful Bella," said Rosalie smiling at me

"Thank you," I said

"He will have trouble resisting once he sees you like this," said a giggling Alice

"Maybe I should wear a ratty dress instead," I said jokingly making Alice cringe at the thought

"I think he would still have a problem even if you were wearing a paper bag," said Rosalie

"No ratty dresses and no paper bags!" shouted Alice

"Don't worry," I said raising my hands up in attempt to calm her down

"Don't worry?" she shouted "Ok" she said giggling I looked at her with a confused look

"If you were human I would say you were PMSing," said Rosalie

"Sorry got a bit worked up just no ratty dresses or paper bags k?" she asked

"Got it," I said

"Good, now Rosalie and me are going to go so you can get changed put the dress back on the hanger see you down stairs," Alice said.

Alice and Rosalie left the room as I changed back into my clothes.

….

When I got down I was surprised that there was no Alice or Rosalie in sight. Instead there was a candle lit dinner and a gorgeous Edward smiling back at me.

"They left," he said answering my unspoken question, "Want to join me," he said pointing at the food.

"Are you sure you want to share the food?" I asked jokingly

"Bella you know I don't eat," he said giving me a dazzling smile

"Well you might have changed your mind," I said

"Not hungry are you?" he asked me

"Well im hungry but not that hungry," I said pointing to the buffet in front of me.

There was everything from fruit to steak to crackers and soup.

"I might have gone a bit overboard," he said

"A bit? This could feed a football team," I said laughing

AN: Hope you enjoyed


	15. Thoughts About The Wedding

Authors Note: Only a few more chapters until this is over

Authors Note: Only a few more chapters until this is over

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

CPOV (Charlie's)

Today is the big day! No not my daughter's wedding sadly that's tomorrow, no today is when im going fishing with Billy.

I wonder why Bella never Invited him and Jacob their practically like family. Well it is her wedding and Jacob would probably take her away. Why didn't Bella choose him? Why did she have to marry that Cullen Boy?

She could have chosen anyone but instead she chooses the guy that left her. Why? Maybe im over reacting about this she obviously loves him. But the question is does he love her. There is defiantly an attraction between the two but is it love or just plain lust?

Since the engagement he has been here more often and they have been more public about their kissing. I guess Renee and me were like that as well at that age but look at what happened to us.

She recovered so quickly, dating as soon as the papers were signed and me, well I haven't dated since 1986, which was Renee. Well unless you count that blind date with Mrs. Fishbone.

Speaking of Renee, she will be here soon this won't be good its been awhile since I had to deal with her. I hate this wedding!

APOV (Alice's)

Tomorrow is Bella and Edward's wedding! Im so excited! Everything will be perfect! I just know it!

Well of course I know it im Psychic (giggle) And Bella will finally be my sister not that we weren't before but now it will be official! I LOVE WEDDINGS!

EPOV (Esme's)

Tomorrow Bella will join the family! Everyone is so excited about this including me!

Im so happy Edward finally found someone. After all these lonely years it's nice to see a true smile on his face. They make a perfect match. And Emmett seems happy about his job. (sigh) I Love Weddings!

RPOV (Renee's)

Wow tomorrow Bella is getting married. Im still not completely happy about this but if Charlie agrees then I'll live.

I was amazed to find out that he agreed so easily. Maybe he knew they would always stay together. They do have a strong a relationship. Much Stronger then the one Charlie and me shared.

Im not looking forward to seeing him again, we get along but it's so hard to look him and the eyes and see he hasn't moved on. When I certainly have, he hasn't tried I think. I wish Bella wouldn't get married yet she's too young!

JPOV (Jasper's)

Finally one more day! Yes i've been counting. Alice has been counting down each day she is sure excited.

I've been feeling a lot of emotions lately. Like Edwards lust (annoying I want to be around Alice without trying to jump her) Alice's happiness (of course I love her to be happy bit theirs happy then theirs Alice happy a bit to much happy for me.) then theirs Bella's embarrassment and insecurity (nothing new but now at times she feels lustful but not as strong as Edward) which leaves me confused.

If they both are feeling the same way then why wait, and if you were I you would probably be going crazy at the amount of emotion.

Im used to this though, since vampires can have many emotions at once. But I try to stay away from those two as much as possibly. Not like I don't stay away from Bella anyway. On account for her blood her lovely blood.

What am I doing if Edward hears my thoughts he'll kill me. Think of something else.

I can't wait until Bella is a vampire it will be easier to control my thirst.

CPOV (Carlisle's)

Tomorrow will not be every other day. Tomorrow a human (Bella) will join a vampire family (us) I am happy to have the honor of having a new family member.

Bella is kind sweet-hearted girl who has helped our family transdmenceley (SP?) through the years we have known her.

Well not helped actually started, but she did bring a new light with her to the family. Everyone including Rosalie has let her join the family. This wedding will change the vampire race, as we know it.

RPOV (Rosalie's)

I admit when I first met her I despised how easily Edward had fallen for her and not me. Not that I think of him that way, I have Emmett and always will. I also hated the fact that she was willing to give up her humanity so easily for love. While the rest of us had no choice if we wanted this life.

I now love her like I love Alice, she is now my sister and I am starting to see the attraction that everyone sees in her. So I am extremely excited about tomorrow!

EPOV (Emmett's)

Bella and Eddie are getting married tomorrow! This will be so much fun I practiced my lines. So much I wont be able to make a mistake. Just ask Rose she got so mad at me for ignoring her she threw me out of the bedroom.

Now she won't talk to me if you see her tell her I miss her.

I've been married a few times all of them to Rose. Some weddings were extravagant and some weren't. I don't see the need for marrying every few years. We are already married.

I do like weddings though because of the honeymoons. Speaking of Honeymoons I know where Edward is taking Bella. She has no clue where he is taking her. I know because Alice told me

Weddings are great!

BPOV (Bella's)

Wow tomorrow Im getting married! I wonder what the wedding will be like. Not to big I hope and hopefully no pink. Though knowing Alice I wouldn't count on it.

Tomorrow I will be Mrs. Bella Marie Cullen. And I will have the best looking husband ever! Not that I care about looks. I can't believe this day finally came.

I have to say im actually really excited about the wedding!

EPOV (Edward's)

All I can think about is tomorrow night.

I can't believe it I have been thinking about this day since I first set eyes on her and all I can think about is the honeymoon!

That is pathetic, im never like this so why now?

I can't wait until tomorrow night!

AN: I know not a good chapter but it's long


	16. The Wedding

Authors Note: Last chapter

Authors Note: Last chapter! Thanks to all that reviewed and for understanding that I needed to put this of for a while. Sorry if I insulted anyone with chapter 13.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight

The day of the wedding was causing mixed emotions, some were happy and others thought Bella was too young. But to Bella and Edward, nothing could ruin their day. Bella had grown fond of the idea to getting married and Edward couldn't wait until the honeymoon.

Alice had decorated the house, and the ceremony was at dusk just as the sun was setting so that no vampire identities would be revealed. Edward and Bella would marry under a arch of the wild flowers from the meadow.

Edward stood by Jasper (the best man) and waited until Bella's lullaby played (used instead of normal wedding anthem) and Bella would walk with Charlie.

The lullaby started and Bella walked with Charlie down the aisle. She was beautiful and graceful as she walked down the aisle; her bouquet was also filled with the meadow's wild flowers.

Once she reached the arch Edward took her hand she smiled at him and he smiled back. Emmett started the ceremony making no mistakes he got to the exchanging of vows.

Bella and Edward exchanged vows and rings

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen, you may now kiss the bride," Emmett said with a smile.

Edward leaned in and gave Bella a quick passionate kiss and the crowd applauded.

Afterward everyone went in side and eat and congratulated the happy couple.

"Congrats you two!" said Jessica, pretending she was happy for Bella but on the inside she was jealous.

"Thank you!" said Bella, who knew that Jessica was pretending

After the party was over, Bella said goodbye to her parents forever and goodbye to her new family. Once they left the house Bella was still curious about the destination of the honeymoon.

"So where are we going for our honeymoon?" she asked

"It's a secret," he replied

"Will you tell me if I guess?" Bella asked

"Yes, if you get it right," he said

"Are we going on a plane?" she asked as they pulled into the airport

"Kind of," he said pulling her over to a jet plane, " A private jet to be more exact," he said motioning to the plane

"Is it on this continent?" she asked

"No," Edward said

They went into the jet, and sat into some red plush chairs, there was some difficulty because of the wedding dress. During the ride the newly weds shared many long passionate kisses and talked about the wedding.

When they finally landed the sun was rising and Bella had fallen asleep, Edward woke her up.

"We're here," he said

Once off the plane Bella saw a glance of the sandy beach, but they had to leave quickly because of the rising sun. They walked into the beach house and they stayed there for a while. In the end Bella kept her promise even though Edward worked hard to change her mind. And Edward finally got what he wanted, they were both tied to each other in everyway.

AN: I know it was short

Thank you for reading this and reviewing this

hotflower06


End file.
